


Fluorite

by peridoting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fake Chapter, Gay, Minor Body Horror, gaangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridoting/pseuds/peridoting
Summary: Peridot tries again to understand fusion, but things are more complicated this time.





	1. Fluorite

“...and then she threw the car into the water!” Peridot broke down into boisterous laughter, met only with a thumbs up from Garnet. “Anyway, I should be getting back to the barn. Lapis is probably waiting for me.”  
“Peridot,” Garnet said, “It seems like you and Lazuli care about each other very much.”  
“Of course we do!” Peridot laughed again for emphasis. “We’re practically always together and getting along.”  
“And you seem to trust each other as well.”  
“Yeah. And?”  
“Have you ever thought about fusing with her?”  
Peridot coughed in surprise. “Oh my stars! Do you really think that I could do that?”  
“I don’t see why not.”  
“I told you, era two gems can't fuse.”  
Garnet looked to her friend knowingly. “Yes, but I also know that the most important thing in fusion is love and trust. You may be surprised how far that can get you.”  
Peridot looked about ready to burst. “You're right! I should go for it!”

\---

“Hey! Hey, Lazuli!”  
The barn door burst open. Peridot ran in with stars in her eyes, grinning ear to ear.  
“Peridot? What is it?” Lapis was in her usual perch, watching her Canadian dramas on the second floor. “Did you get a recording of season four?”  
“Better! Lapis, I’ve gotten my greatest idea yet! We should fuse!”  
Lapis blushed for a moment, then frowned. “Oh. I'm sorry, Peridot. I- I can't.”  
“What do you mean? Of course you can. I've seen you fused before.”  
Lapis looked away. “That's exactly what I mean. Last time I fused, it wasn't healthy. It was grounded in hate and still haunts me. I can't just forget that in a day and fuse like nothing happened.”  
“Yeah, but I'm not Jasper. You know I'm better than her. I wouldn’t hurt you.”  
“I know, but--” Lapis hesitated. “This isn't easy for me either. I wish I could move on, but I can't right now. I'm sorry.”  
“But...” Peridot’s eyes began to well up, “I love you!”  
Lapis turned to face peridot again. “What was that?”  
“I said I love you, Lapis.”  
“How can you love me, Peridot? You hardly even know me!”  
A moment of silence permeated the room.  
“Maybe you're right. Maybe I don’t.” Peridot stormed out of the barn, hoping Lapis couldn't see her crying.

\---

Steven came home to find a small green person crying in his bathroom.  
“Oh. Hello, Steven.” Peridot attempted a smile. “Mind if I crash here for a while?”  
“Uh... okay? You don’t have to stay in the bathroom, you know.”  
“Of course I do. It’s practically my second home. Third, if you count the barn, but I don’t think I can anymore.”  
“Did... Something happen? You seem really down.”  
“Oh, nothing much. Just that the only person who I ever thought cared about me suddenly doesn’t!” Peridot stifled another sob. “And she even kept the dog!”  
“Okay, I get the feeling you don’t want to talk right now. I’ll leave you alone, and if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”  
“Right. Whatever, Steven.”  
As Steven left the bathroom, Peridot heard the warp pad go off outside. The crystal gems were back. She heard Steven talking.  
“...yeah, she’s in really rough shape. Maybe you should talk to her, Garnet.”  
The door opened, and in walked Garnet.  
“Well? How did it go?”  
“Terrible! Lazuli refused to even try it, and now I’m homeless!”  
“She did?” Garnet looked confused. “But my future vision. I saw you fusing for the first time. What went wrong?”  
“Maybe your future vision isn’t all that great! It should be called clod vision! Because it only works on clods!”  
“Peridot, calm down. I’m sure that this isn’t as bad as you’re making it out to be. If you’d like, I could teach you some calming meditation techniques.”  
“I don’t want your muddy cruddy meditation! I want you to get out of my room!”  
Amethyst poked her head in. “Hold up, Garnet. I think I got this.”  
Garnet left the room, and Amethyst closed the door behind her.  
“Okay, Peri, what's wrong?”  
“You know already. I wanted to fuse with Lapis, and then she said no and it hurts.”  
“That's not what I mean. I'm asking why it's getting to you. Normally you don't let anything bother you. What's wrong?”  
Peridot turned her eyes down. “I don't know. It just hurts so much. I really wasn't lying when I told her that I love her. But that didn't seem to matter.”  
“Pear, I think I see your problem. You’re stuck on the idea that Lapis is the only one who cares about you, but she's not.”  
Peridot looked up at Amethyst. “Really? Who else, then?”  
Amethyst smiled. “I'll give you a hint. She's in this room.”  
Peridot looked around, genuinely confused. “Who? The toilet?”  
Amethyst’s smile soured. “Are you really this oblivious? Or are you just making fun of me again?” A tear fell from Amethyst’s eye. “I don't have to be here, you know. You can come and find me once you stop being such a ~~fucking~~ clod.” Amethyst stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
“Wait! Amethyst!” Peridot looked around at her now empty room. “What did I do?”

\--- 

Steven knocked on the door. “Come on, Peridot. It's been three days. I get that you're sad, but I've had to go to the car wash whenever I needed the bathroom.”  
“I'm not coming out, Steven. Clearly nobody wants me around.”  
“You need to at least tell me what happened. Lapis and Amethyst have both been worried about you.”  
“Tell them that if they want to talk, they can come to me.”  
Amethyst spoke up, “Okay, Peridot. Start talking.”  
Peridot yelped. “Amethyst! You're here? How long have you been listening?”  
“Long enough. Come out here”  
The door unlocked, and Peridot walked out, wiping tears from her face.  
Steven looked at the two gems and started to walk away. “I'll tell Lapis that you're out.”  
Amethyst smiled sadly. “That's better. Peri, I'm sorry I got so mad. I just... I couldn't say it and I wanted you to say it for me.”  
“Say what? I still don’t get what you want.”  
Amethyst hesitated.  
“What?” Peridot asked again. “What is it that’s so important to tell me?”  
Amethyst looked into Peridot’s eyes. “This.” She slung her arms around Peridot’s shoulders and pulled her in.  
Peridot was blushing like crazy. “Oh. I get it now. Wow, thanks.” She leaned to kiss Amethyst.  
“Come here, you.” Amethyst took Peridot by her hands and began to rock back and forth.  
“Amethyst, are you trying to--”  
Before she could finish her sentence, the room filled up with light. Standing there afterwards was someone completely different. 

“You-- we-- _I_ did it. This is... This is amazing.”  
She was curvy, about as tall as Garnet, and covered in green and purple patches. Her hair was up in a tidy braid that frayed at the end. She only had two arms and two legs, but she had a pair of green eyes above her purple ones. On top of her jumpsuit she wore a tanktop and on her feet were a pair of tall boots.  
“Sure, we're... _I'm_ a bit rough around the edges, but look at us! It's perfect. Let's find Garnet.” The fusion cracked a smile. “She's gotta be the first to know that [Fluorite](http://quartztar.tumblr.com/post/158606397076/amedot-fusion-design-original-idea-for-the-look) is in town.”  
Just as Fluorite was starting to work her new legs, she heard Lapis outside. “Peridot! Peridot, are you still in there?” Lapis pushed open the door. “Peridot, you were right. If you still want to, I'd love to fuse--” She stopped in her tracks. “Hold on. Who are you?”  
“Lapis?” Fluorite snapped in half, leaving Amethyst and Peridot on the ground next to each other.  
“Lapis!” Peridot got to her feet. “Lapis, I know this might look bad, but I can explain.”  
“No, you don't have to explain anything. I'm leaving.” Lapis sprouted her wings and was gone.  
“Lapis,” Peridot said to nobody but herself, “come back.” 

\--- 

Roll credits, listen to the tears of the audience, profit. 


	2. Fluorite, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Fluorite. These two chapters would be one episode in the actual show, so there'll be more chapters soon.  
> In this chapter, Peridot and Amethyst are cute and then things go wrong.

Peridot walked in the front door of Steven's house. “I'm back! I'm sure you all missed me immensely! If someone could help me out with all my luggage, that would be great!”  
Nobody responded. Peridot examined her surroundings. The kitchen was tidy and wiped down; Pearl must have spent the past night cleaning it. Steven's bed was made, his clothes were folded nearly in their appropriate drawers, and all of his personals were on a shelf too high for Lion to reach them and break something. The only thing out of place in the whole house was a purple bowtie which had inexplicably found its way to the bathroom. On top of it was a note.  
“Hey P-dot. I heard you were moving in with us again, so here's a little housewarming present for ya. -Amy <3”  
Peridot smiled at the gift. It was so trivial, but it meant so much to her in that moment. After the past several weeks of angst and fights, it felt good to know someone was looking out for her.  
Three days ago, Peridot and Amethyst had first formed Fluorite. After Lapis walked in on it, Peridot simply shut down for a day. It was too much to handle after everything else. The next day, she tried to patch things up with Lapis. She showed up to the barn with a Camp Pining Hearts fanfiction that she had written as a thinly veiled apology to Lapis, but she couldn't even get inside to give it to her. She left it on the ground and left. The day after that, Lapis had found Peridot moping out in the cornfield. Lapis told her to take every meep morp she had ever made and never come back.

Peridot was so preoccupied thinking about everything that went wrong, she didn't hear the warp pad go off outside. She did, however, hear the unearthly screeches that came moments later.  
“Amethyst,” Pearl shouted, “I told you not to activate the pad while the monster was still on it!”  
“Chillax, P. We've got this. How much damage can one monster do?”  
Pearl made a disgruntled noise. “Lots!”  
“Garnet, I think the monster is eating my dresser.”  
“Perfect. We'll attack it while it's distracted by the meal.”  
“But all my clothes!”  
More grunts as the gems struggled against their adversary.  
Amethyst piped up again, “Garnet, I've got it by the neck! Finish it!”  
Peridot heard a slam, a poof, and a glassy object clattering on the floor. She opened the door and asked, “Is it safe to come out now?”  
“Peridot! You're here!” Steven ran in with dirt smudged all over his face, covered in tiny scratches. “You missed the coolest fight _ever!_ ” He tackled her with a big cheerful hug.  
“Yeah,” Amethyst agreed as she walked in, her hair even messier than usual, “we pretty much nailed it.”  
Pearl followed the other two in. Her clothes had stray twigs and thorns in it. “I think maybe it would have been more of a success if nobody had let the monster loose in the house.”  
Garnet walked in last, obviously untouched and holding a gem in a bubble. “What’s important is that the monster is gone from Rose’s fountain.” She looked around at the assembly. “Why are we all standing in the bathroom?”

While the Crystal Gems all filed out of her room, Peridot examined the green gem in Garnet’s bubble. It was smaller than any gem she’d seen before, about half the normal size. It was cut into the typical facets on one side, but the other side was jagged and rough, as if it has been cracked down the middle. “Garnet, what’s up with that gem?”  
“As far as we can tell, it was shattered on one side at some point after it was corrupted. It was lucky enough to fall into the healing fountain after it was first broken, so it stayed together on the other side.”  
“Wow. I’ve been here for almost a year now and it still amazes me how easily the Earth’s creatures just adapt. That thing isn't even from this planet, and it still learned how to exist without its other half.”  
“Well, aren't you the same? You've grown so much since you first came here. You've learned how to care about others and even how to fuse.” Garnet looked at Peridot excitedly. “When will we be meeting Fluorite, anyway?”  
“I think I'll leave that up to her.” Peridot looked off at Amethyst and blushed at the thought of her. “I've learned by now not to rush people into these things.”  
“See what I'm saying about growth?” Garnet probably winked, but there was no way to tell under her shades. “I should probably help Steven with his room. That monster really did a number on it.” She turned to leave, then turned back, smiling a little. “And Peridot?”  
“What?”  
“Welcome back home.”

\---

After all the splinters of dresser had been cleared out of the kitchen sink, Amethyst leaned over it and began to wash twigs, and also a small bird somehow, out of her hair. She shouted to the other room. “Hey Peridot, did you like the present?”  
Peridot came out to meet her. “I loved it. It has the double benefits of being impeccable fashion and of not being the one that reminds me of Lapis.”  
Amethyst finished washing and shut off the faucet. “Well you're in luck. I've got something else for ya too.” She stood up on her tiptoes and leaned over, laying a little smooch on Peridot’s forehead. “You should come on a mission with us sometime. I'd love to see how great my girlfriend's metal powers are in action.”  
Peridot was speechless. This quality had been largely absent in her for most of her time with the Crystal Gems, but lately it seemed like she was in more and more situations that she couldn't think to comment on. “Uh... G-girlfriend?”  
“Yeah, that's us. You are now my adorable girlfriend.”  
Peridot smiled. “Well _you_ are _my_ adorable girlfriend. Beat that.”  
Amethyst smiled back. “Here, I'll help you unpack.”

\---

After several hours of unloading modern art with Amethyst, Peridot looked out at her new display. The beach was littered with meepmorps she had made, most out of metal. They looked eerily beautiful against the ocean now that the sun had set. Peridot decided she should make a new one symbolizing her feelings about the move once her lighting was better.  
Peridot returned to her room. She put the new bowtie on and sat down in the comfortable chair bolted to the floor. She called a goodnight to Amethyst, wondering if she could even hear her through the temple door.  
Minutes passed. Hours passed. Peridot was bored. Most of the time, she spent the night with Lapis just like she spent the day. But, as Pearl had explained, Steven needed to sleep at night, “and your shenanigans will wreak havoc on his delicate REM cycle.” She couldn't even watch humorous videos of Earth “cats” falling off of things.  
Peridot wondered how long it would be before she got her own room in the temple. If she could just go in there at night, she could make all the noise she wanted. It would also be a relief to have a home she didn't share with a romantically tense roommate.  
...There it was again. Every once in awhile, Peridot would be feeling fine and suddenly be reminded of Lapis and what had happened with her. She felt guilty and wished she could patch things up with her old friend. More important to her than her feelings for either Amethyst or Lapis was her friendship with both. With this on her mind, she shut her eyes and tried this “sleep at night” that Pearl had told her about.

\---

The next morning, Peridot was “woken up” by Steven knocking on the door. She hadn't exactly fallen asleep the night before, but she had managed to close her eyes and stop thinking so hard. It was just enough that the current intrusion was unwanted.  
“Hey, Peridot, guess what today is.”  
Peridot sighed. It was too early for this. “It's Tuesday, Steven. I know what day it is.”  
“No, I mean what we're doing today! You're gonna come with us on your first mission as an official Crystal Gem!”  
Peridot lightened up a little. “Do I finally get my star?”  
“Not unless you plan on poofing while we're out there, silly.”  
Garnet poked her head in. “Crystal Gems, we're leaving now.”  
Peridot followed Steven out and met the rest of the gems waiting on the warp pad to leave.  
“So where are we headed today? What kind of monster will we be fighting?”  
“Oh, we're doing the most important task there is,” Pearl said just before the pad activated, “Cleaning up behind ourselves.”  
They stood a short walk away from what used to be Rose's fountain. From what Peridot had heard, it was supposed to be a beautiful and pristine place, but all she could see was rubble. The monster had really done a number on it.  
“The gems are telling me that I can fix it with my healing spit, but all that pressure...” Steven looked at his feet. “I think I lost my healing powers.”  
“Don't worry Stee-man. We can do it ourselves no problem. Peridot here can fix anything.”  
“Except maybe my relationships,” Peridot muttered to herself.  
“What was that?”  
“I-I said it sure would be easier if I still had my robonoids. You Crystal Clods, or whatever.”  
“Heh, classic Peridot.”  
Peridot got to work examining the chunks of broken stone strewn about the scene. In her head she was creating a map of how each one's broken faces fit with each other. Once she finished her inspection, she began to stack the rocks on top of the fountain’s pool and secured each piece with a strip of duct tape. “Once I'm done and the flow comes back on, the healing tears will connect the rocks more permanently. With luck, we'll only be here another hour.”  
Before the gems could voice their congratulations, a roar broke through the area. From the brambles came a corrupt gem. It was bright green and had its left arm, leg, and eye, but a line of fissures ran down what used to be the middle of its body. The gem displayed on its chest was like the one back at home they had just captured, but broken on the opposite side.  
“I think we just found our other half,” Peridot said, revealing a point the others had already figured out themselves, “What should we do with it?”  
The Crystal Gems drew their weapons as an answer.  
“Hey, Pear, I think I know a way we can finish it quick.” Amethyst reached out a hand. “It's about time everyone gets to see Fluorite in action.”  
Peridot took Amethyst by her proffered hand and pulled her in. She swayed back and forth, the same way she had the first time they fused, and giggled contentedly as light enveloped them.  
“I'm back! I hear you guys were just dying to see me!” Fluorite winked two eyes at Garnet and pulled out Amethyst’s whip. “Now what am I supposed to do with this? Hmm...” She snapped the whip forward, and it turned into a long metal chain. “This'll work.”  
Fluorite spun around, using her metal powers to add momentum to her attack. The chain connected with the monster and threw it into a wall. The creature blinked the daze from its eye and charged the fusion as well as it could with one leg. Fluorite saw it coming and jumped to the left. She wrapped the chain around her fist and plowed it into the corrupted gem.  
“Sorry, Garnet, you're not the only one who can punch things anymore.” Fluorite raised her fist, ready for the final strike. “Man, too bad Lapis doesn't get to see how great Peridot’s doing.” Her fist froze in midair. “Oh. I forgot about that. Peridot, I...” Fluorite’s form began to flicker; she was breaking apart again. Before she could, though, half a set of teeth found their way into her forehead. With a sickening poof, Peridot was gone and Amethyst was alone.

\---

Steven was the first to snap into action. He summoned his shield over Amethyst and ran up to the monster. He snatched Peridot’s gem out of its mouth and bubbled it for safekeeping. “Don't worry, Peridot, you'll be back in no time.” It was obvious to anyone listening that he was only reassuring himself.  
Garnet summoned her gauntlets and beat the monster over the head. It stumbled back and met the unfriendly end of Pearl’s spear. Garnet reached a hand forward and caught the newly poofed gem.  
“There, that wasn't so hard. Amethyst, thank you for forming Fluorite. That would have taken much longer without her help. Once Peridot reforms, we’ll make sure to thank her as well.” Garnet looked at the smaller gem as she remained unmoving on the floor. “Are you... okay?”  
“Oh god. I felt it.” Amethyst touched her forehead and urgency touched her voice. “Steven, let me look at her gem.”  
Steven popped the bubble and stopped breathing. In his hand was Peridot, but on the front was an inch-long scratch. It wasn’t too deep, but he could tell it hurt. “Guys, she’s scratched. What do we do? Is she gonna be okay?”  
Pearl stooped down to comfort Steven. “Don’t worry. It may take a bit longer than normal, but she’ll reform just like usual. Once she’s back, we can finish rebuilding the fountain and heal her. Everything will be fine, okay? Everything will be fine.”  
Amethyst looked at the remains of her adorable girlfriend and held back tears. “She’d better be.”

\---

Roll credits, listen to the tears of the audience, profit.  
Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so long between chapter 1 and this. I've had some health issues that kept me from writing or even getting on a computer. Expect chapter 3 soon, at least.  
> Also, I realize there's a regrettable lack of Lapis in this chapter, but we'll be seeing plenty of her soon...


	3. Halfidot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Peridot's fall in battle, a new threat appears.

The world was happening around Amethyst. Although other, more painful emotions would set in soon, numbness was all she felt in that moment. Steven carried the scratched gem gingerly as he walked Amethyst back to the warp pad. It went off and brought her back to the home she had been sharing just a few hours ago. The temple door opened and invited her in.  
Before Amethyst could turn and walk away, Steven took the initiative to try and reassure her. “Like Pearl said, she's going to be alright. Just go inside and rest for a bit. She'll be back before you know she's gone.”  
“Wait, what?” Amethyst snapped from her daze and turned to Steven. “Steven, I know you're trying to help, but I'm not stupid.” She sighed. “When we were Fluorite, I felt her get scratched-- I felt _myself_ get scratched. I mean, I've been cracked before, but this felt different. It felt like something integral to her was hurt. I think Pearl could tell too. It's gonna be a while before I see her again.” She turned back towards her door. “I need to sleep. See you tomorrow, buddy.”  
Steven looked down at his shoes. “Okay. Feel better.”

\---

More than a week had passed. Peridot was still retreated into her gem, and everyone was on edge. Every morning, Amethyst would come out to find the lifeless stone still sitting in its shrine of protective bubble wrap. She would stare intently at it, as if her gaze might summon out the person held within. It never did.  
The gems hadn't gone on any missions since Rose's fountain, and it was clearly affecting their morale. Pearl would isolate herself in her room, practicing her spearwork while Garnet monitored the bubbled gems in the burning room. She insisted that something was going to happen down there, and soon. Connie was in a state of near-constant sleepover, trying to keep Steven calm about his family. Amethyst figured Lapis probably didn't even know what had happened.  
In other words, nobody was prepared for what happened next.  
Ten days after the events at the fountain, Garnet came out of the temple with two bubbles. Amethyst was trying to entertain Steven and Connie with some lackluster shapeshifting, but she quickly returned to her normal form when she recognized the gems Garnet held.  
“Those are the two halves. The one that did this to Peridot.”  
Garnet nodded. “Indeed. Even though it's been broken for quite some time, this gem is still trying to reunite itself. For the past few days, the halves have been gravitating towards each other. If we don't do something about this, it will reform and escape.”  
Steven smiled. “But that's good, right? It can be happy then.”  
“That's why I'm here. I want your opinions. Should we let it go, or will it be too great a threat?” She turned to Connie. “You should leave. This might get ugly.”  
Amethyst scowled. “We all know what Steven's about to say. Some emotional junk about how everything deserves a chance to live or whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “Me, though? I say we get rid of it. It was dangerous already when it was in pieces, and the last thing we need is more of us getting poofed. If we aren't even safe from it when it's bubbled, we might have to do... something more drastic.”  
Garnet avoided eye contact with Steven. “I'm afraid you have a point. Steven, you should go outside with Connie. This won't be pleasant.”  
“Wait! Are you going to shatter it? You can't do that!” Steven stood up from where he was sitting.  
Garnet looked down at him. “Steven, we can't save everyone. I'm sorry, but if this gem connects its halves, it will still be a monster. We don't have a healing fountain to even try to fix that.”  
“But it's wrong!” Steven jumped and grabbed the bubbles from Garnet. “If you won't save it, I will.”  
Steven popped the bubbles and light began to snake out of the gems. At first it came into two separate forms, but they started to weave themselves together into one. Its full form came into view, and everyone backed off a bit.  
The monster was still split with a jagged line down the middle, matching the one splitting its gem across the chest. On its right side, it was just as corrupt as it had been initially, though a bit smaller. Its arm ended with long sharp claws, its mouth was filled with needlelike teeth, and its eye had a deadened look to it. On the other side, though, she was completely different. Her green hair came up in a neat triangle above her half of a round face and petite half of a body. Her eyes darted around at the people in front of her.  
Steven stepped forward. “Are you... a peridot?”  
Her left eye met his. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a choking and gasping not unlike a jammed garbage disposal. She lifted both her hands and hesitantly touched her face.  
“Is there something in your throat? You sound like you’re choking.”  
Garnet looked down to him. “There is something in her throat, in a way. All of the corruption in her body seems to have moved to one side of the breach. That side of her is crushing the other like a cancer.” She summoned her gauntlets. “Now please, Steven, it’s best if we just put her out of her misery.”  
“D-do...n...t.”  
Everyone stared at the half-corrupted gem and Garnet put her fists away. “What was that?”  
The Peridot was covering the corrupted side of her mouth and furiously gripping at her throat. Slowly, like her throat was filled with wet sand, she repeated, “P-please don’t kill me.” She coughed heavily.  
“You hear that, guys? She doesn't want to die!”  
Garnet sighed. “Nobody wants to die, Steven. But her...” She gestured at the half-peridot. “I don't think she has a choice. But if we poof and bubble her right now, she won't be a danger to herself.”  
Amethyst chimed in, “Yeah, let's get her out of our house.”  
“Hold up, this is about Peridot, isn't it?” Steven glared at Amethyst. “You're just mad because she hurt Peridot!”  
Amethyst avoided eye contact. “Steven, stay out of this. You've done enough already.”  
The terrible voice of half a monster sputtered out again, “Your... friend.”  
Amethyst stared down the corrupt half of her, but avoided the contorted face on the other side. “What?”  
“I... remember... your friend.” Each sentence she spoke was punctuated with another coughing fit. “The... other peridot. I remember... seeing her. I couldn't... couldn't control... my body. It thought... she was part of me.”  
Amethyst finally met the other gem’s eye. “You remember killing her?” She was screaming now, “You knew what you were doing?”  
“Amethyst, stop!” Steven was on the verge of tears. “She's scared. Leave her alone.”  
Amethyst turned and grabbed the still-lifeless Peridot off the ground. “That's it, I'm out. You two can do whatever with her.” She walked over to the warp pad. “Meanwhile, I've gotta talk some sense into a certain lapis I know.”

\---

Lapis was surprised when she heard something slam on the barn door. “Peridot, are you back already? I thought I made it clear I'm not letting you back in!”  
The voice outside was not Peridot’s. “Lapis Lazuli, come out here this instant!”  
Lapis opened the door. Her face was the perfect embodiment of unhappy, with her messy hair and wet cheeks. “Oh, it's you. Amethyst, right? What do you want?”  
“I want you to stop being so selfish and maybe pretend to be concerned about Peridot.” Amethyst held up the scratched gem. “While you were here moping, Peridot was hurt because she was worried about you.”  
Lapis cringed at the sight of the gem. Like Amethyst, she knew what it was like to be cracked. “What happened? How long has she been like this? Why did nobody tell me?”  
“So now you care all of a sudden? If you actually ~~gave a fuck~~ cared, you would have known about this a week ago.”  
Lapis looked up at Amethyst with fire in her eyes. “ _What_ did you just say? How can you really say that I don't care about her?”  
“Easy. She told me herself. She said that you care about her just as much as you care about yourself: not at all.”  
Lapis was shocked. “She... said that?”  
“Yeah. She thought she loved you but in the end you brought her nothing but pain. I could faintly feel her emotions when we were fused, and she was only thinking about you.”  
“I hadn’t realized. I-- I wish I could apologise somehow.” Lapis looked away. “But it's a bit late for that, isn't it?”  
Amethyst’s expression softened a bit. “No, that's actually why I'm here. What if she's not coming out because she's too worried about you? Maybe all you need to do is tell her you forgive her, and then she'll be alright.”  
“I guess it's worth a shot...” Lapis gingerly took the green gem from Amethyst’s hands. “Peridot, I'm sorry. I overreacted and didn't consider your feelings. Please come back. We all need you.”  
Tension and silence hung thick in the air. Both gems held their breath and waited.

\---

Steven looked to Garnet anxiously. “Should we go after her? She took Peridot.”  
Garnet shook her head. “No, it's important she does this. Besides, we have other things to worry about right now.”  
The peridot was having increased trouble against herself. Her right side was starting to move independently of her left, as if she had no control over it anymore. It was slowly dragging her forward towards the gems in front of her. “I... can't... stop.”  
“Garnet, we need to help [Halfidot](https://peri-doting.tumblr.com/post/159882410957/halfidot-drawn-by-the-lovely-quartztar-from-my)!”  
“Who's Halfidot?”  
Steven pointed at the monster. “Her. The half-peridot.” He summoned his shield in case the monster side chose to attack.  
Garnet stepped up behind Steven and put a hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry, Steven, but if we don't poof her now, she'll only end up hurting people. You need to learn that you can't trust somebody just because you named her.”  
Steven lowered his shield. “You're right. Let's just make this quick.”  
When she saw Garnet’s fists come out again, Halfidot panicked. She backed away towards the temple door before turning and bolting to the warp pad. She barely gasped out an “I'm sorry” before activating it and escaping.  
Connie came back inside with Rose’s sword drawn. “Guys, I heard shouting.” She looked around. “Where are Amethyst and Peridot?”

\---

Five minutes had passed, and Peridot was still motionless in her gem.  
Lapis sighed. “We tried.”  
Unexpectedly, Amethyst began to laugh. “Lazuli, look at us. We both picked a troublesome person to fall in love with, didn’t we?”  
Lapis couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, we sure did. One time, we were trying to grow cabbage out here, and she...”  
The two gems sat side by side for a while sharing their favorite stories about Peridot, and only stopped once the sun went down.  
Amethyst stood up. “Well, Lapis, it's been fun. I think I should bring Peridot back now though.”  
“Wait. I think that once she comes back, Peridot will want to be somewhere familiar. We should wait here until then.”  
Amethyst shrugged and sat down. “If you're sure.” She sat in awkward silence for a bit. “Hey, while we're waiting, I have a great way to pass the time.”  
“What?”  
“Have you ever tried sleeping?”  
Lapis looked confused. “What's that?”  
“Pretty much, you close your eyes and think about a whole lot of nothing until your body turns off. You might like it.”  
Lapis closed her eyes. “Like this?”  
Amethyst laughed. “You've gotta lie down first. It's more relaxing that way.”  
Lapis did as she was told, staying perfectly still for a few moments before asking, “Is it working?”  
“Not if you keep talking like that. Just calm down.”  
Lapis didn't respond, and after several minutes a quiet purr of a snore escaped her mouth.  
Amethyst smiled and laid down next to her. “See? You're a natural.” She closed her eyes. “Sleep well.”

\---

Pearl tucked Steven in to bed. “Sleep well. Tomorrow we'll go find Amethyst and Peridot, and then we can find this ‘Halfidot’ person. In the meantime, you still need your rest.”  
Steven stared at the ceiling. He was having more trouble sleeping than he usually did. He couldn't stop thinking about Amethyst and Lapis fighting, or Halfidot hurting people without wanting to. “I hope they'll be okay,” he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time I gave you fluff that suddenly got angsty, so have some angst that suddenly gets fluffy.  
> Updates here will be every Monday from now on, as long as I have the chapter ready.


	4. Scratched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is reforming, but her scratch remains.

The bell rang as Steven entered the big donut with his “serious” face on. He walked up to Sadie with importance in his stride and slapped a twenty on the counter. “Give me as many donuts as this can buy. I’m about to be on a very important mission and I need enough to last me and Amethyst a pretty long time.” He glanced away. “Assuming I find her, of course.”  
Sadie started to load up several bags with donuts. “Are you sure you’ll need this many? I’ve seen Amethyst eat, but this could still last you days.”  
“That’s the plan.” Steven piled the bags into his arms and left without saying anything else.  
Sadie stared at the door. “Thank you for your business?” After all the time she’d known Steven, she still had trouble understanding his life sometimes.

\---

“Lapis. Lapis, wake up!” Amethyst was shaking Lapis awake, and the intrusion was not appreciated. “Lapis, it’s Peridot!”  
This worked. Lapis bolted awake and started looking around everywhere. “She’s back? Where?”  
“She’s not back yet, but look.” Amethyst held up the gem, which had started to glow and flicker. “That means she’s only a day away, tops.”  
Lapis smiled. From all the stories Amethyst had heard, Lapis wasn’t a huge smiler, but in the past day Amethyst had seen a very different side of her. Lapis looked like a sunrise when she smiled, or something cheesy like that. It was one of those perfect smiles that could only be described through tired cliches. “Amethyst, thanks for telling me about Peridot. I’m glad I didn’t stay mad at her forever.”  
“Yeah, everything’s working out just fine now.” A few minutes passed. “Okay, I'm bored. Wanna show me how your farm works?”

\---

Steven came back into his empty house. On the table was still the note he had found that morning. “Steven, Garnet and I have left to look ahead for Halfidot. If we’re not back by the time you wake up, don’t follow us.” On the opposite side, it said in Garnet’s handwriting, “Please.”  
Steven loaded all of the donuts into his cheeseburger backpack and looked at the warp pad. Before he left, he would need to know where he was going. If he went after Amethyst, what would he do? It's not like he could heal Peridot or convince her himself to come back. But if he went after Halfidot, Garnet and Pearl would know he'd disobeyed them. Steven sighed. “Why does everyone make it so hard for me to help them?”  
Nobody answered.  
Steven sighed and slung the backpack over his shoulder. He walked onto the warp pad and flashed himself away.

\---

Pearl inspected the claw marks in the canyon wall. “Well, she's definitely been through here, but I think she's left since then. Where should we look next?”  
“My future vision is struggling to see anything.” She took off her glasses, as if that would let her see any better. “It's almost like, if time were a book, the author is making it up as they go along. We'll just need to keep guessing.”  
“I don't understand how she can keep controlling the warp pads if she can't even control her other half.”  
“I think it's because both sides of her want the same thing right now. They want to live.”  
“What if Steven is right? What if we should just let her do that?”  
Garnet’s voice grew stern. “Pearl, that can’t happen. The monster will grow until it envelops her and she will die. That’s why we need to poof and bubble her now, before Steven tries to save her and before Amethyst tries to shatter her.”  
“You don’t really think she would try that, do you?”  
“You weren’t there when we were confronting Halfidot. Amethyst truly hates her. She’s still feeling pains where Fluorite was bitten, and she thinks it’s her fault that Peridot was scratched.”  
“She wants revenge?”  
“As far as I can tell, she’s absolutely furious right now.”

\---

“Lapis, this is the coolest!” Amethyst was clinging to Lapis’ back as they flew over the cornfield together. “Let’s look at the cabbage next!”  
“I can’t hear you over the wind! Did you say ‘do a barrel roll?’”  
Lapis picked up speed and began to loop through the air. Both gems were giggling, their hair flying everywhere.  
After a while, Amethyst tried shouting over the wind again. “Wait, Lapis!”  
“What?”  
“I think I saw the warp pad go off down the hill! We should get back to the barn!”  
Lapis landed and brought Amethyst inside. “Who do you think it is?”  
Amethyst scowled. “Probably Garnet and Pearl trying to bring me back with Peridot. They won’t just get off my case!”  
“There, there, buddy.” Lapis gave Amethyst a somewhat awkward pat on the back.  
At that moment, the door opened and Steven walked in. “Guys! Stop fighting!” He yanked Amethyst away from Lapis. “Why, oh why, can’t we all just get along!?”  
Lapis and Amethyst shared a look. “Steven, we’re not fighting.”  
Steven dropped Amethyst. “You’re not?”  
“Nah, Lapis and I worked out our differences. We’re pretty much best friends now.”  
Lapis blushed. “Well, I wouldn’t say _best_ friends, right?”  
Amethyst shrugged. “Eh, whatever.”  
“Guys, you need to come back with me. There's a monster who can use warp pads jumping all over the planet and she's probably looking for Peridot. It's safer for everyone if we take her home now.”  
“You're talking about Halfidot.” Amethyst scowled. “Aren't you?”  
“Yeah. That's her.”

\---

“Yeah. That's her.” Garnet examined the mismatched footprints trailing across the mud. “She's been through here.”  
“Does that mean we're getting close? I'm starting to worry about leaving Steven home alone.”  
“Pearl, it's been a few hours. There's no way he's still in the house. He's probably looking for Amethyst right now.”  
Pearl's eyes darted around. “That makes it worse. What if he gets hurt?”  
Garnet smiled. “He'll be fine. The worst that can happen now is if Amethyst runs off to find Halfidot.”  
Pearl thought for a moment. “And what are the chances of that?”

\---

“We need to go looking for her. As long as she's out, she's dangerous.” Amethyst grabbed the flickering gem from the floor. “But you're right. First we should get Peridot home safe.”  
Lapis frowned. “What are you talking about? This is her home. She's safer here than she would be in your house.”  
As Lapis glared at Amethyst, Steven realized things might not be as good between them as Amethyst had claimed. “Um, Amethyst? I think she does have a point. There's a warp pad that leads right through our front door.”  
“Oh, so you're taking _her_ side? Obviously we won’t just leave her lying around on the floor. Are you forgetting the temple we have devoted to keeping gems safe? Just bubble her and send her off.”  
Lapis snatched Peridot from Amethyst’s hand. “You can’t bubble her! She’s finally about to reform. You’ll ruin it if you stuff her in a bubble.”  
Steven looked at the gem. “ _About_ to reform? I think it’s already happening.”  
In Lapis’ hand, a tendril of light was making its way out of Peridot’s gem. It shaped itself into the vague shape of an arm, before flickering and inching back into the gem.  
Amethyst grinned. “Come on, P. You can do it.”  
The first arm stopped shrinking and another rudimentary limb came out. Lapis placed the gem carefully onto the floor as a torso and two legs also slipped out.  
Steven frowned. “Guys, is it supposed to take this long? Shouldn’t her head be the _first_ thing to appear?”  
Right on cue, Peridot’s head popped up and the gem positioned itself on her forehead. Color returned to her body. Her form was the same, but where there had been diamonds on her clothes, there were now gouges in the fabric the same shape as her scratch. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
All three people watching this ran forward and took her into a massive hug.  
“Let’s all have donuts to celebrate! I have more than enough.”  
Amethyst ignored Steven’s tempting offer of food and kissed Peridot’s nose. “Don’t you ever do that again, okay?”  
Peridot touched her nose and looked at Amethyst confused. “Do... what?”  
“What do you think she means?” asked Lapis, “Don’t get poofed again. Duh.”  
“When did I get poofed? I was just telling Garnet a hilarious story, and then...” Peridot scrunched up her face, deep in thought. “And then I was here. What happened?”  
Amethyst took Peridot’s hand. “Wait, so you don’t remember anything? Lapis, and me, and...” Her hand fell slack. “You don’t remember Fluorite.”  
“What’s a Fluorite?”  
Amethyst sighed. “Nobody.”

\---

Three and a half gems beamed into Steven’s home. Steven had insisted that they wait there until Garnet and Pearl got home. One of them was bound to know what to do.  
Steven opened the bathroom door. “Peridot, your room is just as you left it. You can settle down here while we wait.”  
“Thanks, Steven, but why are we here again?”  
“Just. Don't worry. We'll fix everything soon.” Steven closed the bathroom door and ran to the living room where Amethyst and Lapis were already talking.  
“What do we tell her?” Amethyst gestured towards the bathroom. “I mean, would she even believe us if we told her the things that happened?”  
“Maybe we shouldn’t tell her anything.” Lapis looked at Amethyst. “I mean, we both did things we regret during the time she doesn’t remember. Maybe we’ll be better off if we get to start over.”  
“Maybe _you’ll_ be better off! I’m sure you haven’t forgotten she was already in love with you before all of this happened. If she doesn’t remember, though, I don’t think we’ll ever see Fluorite again.”  
“Even better. I don’t hate you anymore, but I’m still not exactly thrilled that you just stole her from me.”  
“ _Stole_ her from you?” Amethyst laughed, but not in a happy way. “You rejected her! You kicked her out of the barn and she came to me. Like in that one episode of Camp Pining Hearts--”  
“What? CPH was _our_ thing! When did you even find time to watch it?”  
“It’s _Peridot’s_ thing. What, do you think I stole that from you too? Sorry to deprive you of your personal soap opera that belonged solely to you!”  
“Guys, stop!” Steven yanked Amethyst away from Lapis again, but this time from an actual fight. “You shouldn’t be fighting over her! Why does your love need to lead to hate?” Tears sprung to his eyes in his usual fashion. “Besides, if Camp Pining hearts is anyone’s ‘thing,’ it’s mine. I’m the one who showed it to her.”  
Amethyst looked at Lapis and softly sighed. “Maybe Steven has a point. We’re not making anything better by doing this.”  
“You’re right. I’m sorry I’ve been doing all this. Steven, you can drop her again.” Lapis smiled, but Steven took it literally and dumped Amethyst onto the floor. “Let’s not tell her anything and wait for her scratch to heal. Her memories will come back then and she can choose for herself what she wants, right?”  
Steven shrugged. “You guys know I have no idea. Let’s just hope Garnet and Pearl get back soon.”

\---

“We need to get back soon.” Pearl was utterly frazzled. After a full twelve hours of looking nonstop, she was more than ready to go home and see Steven.  
“I agree. Even with my future vision clouded, I can clearly see that we won’t be finding her today.” Garnet frowned. “Besides, I think we’ll have other problems to attend to soon.”  
Pearl stepped onto the warp pad. “Like what?”  
“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

\---

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Steven was telling Peridot about what had lapsed from her memory. “Really just a lot of boring stuff, and then some exciting stuff, and then you were poofed.”  
Peridot reached up and touched her gem. “And scratched?”  
“Don’t worry about that. We’ve just gotta fix mom’s fountain and we’ll heal you right up, good as new.”  
Peridot frowned. “And you expect me to know how to fix this fountain even though I don’t know what happened in the past month?”  
Steven smiled. “Someone once told me that you can fix anything.”  
“That was a cheeky reference to something I don’t remember, wasn’t it?”  
“Well...”  
“Listen, Steven. Could you not make jokes about that? I don’t remember what, but there’s definitely something important that I’ve forgotten. It’s really bothering me.”  
“Sorry. I’ll leave you alone for a while.”  
“Why am I even here? My home is at the barn.”  
“Some complications came up. You won’t be totally safe there.”  
Just then, the warp pad went off.  
“Steven, we’re home!” Pearl looked into the bathroom. “Oh, and Peridot! It’s good to see you again. I see your outfit changed.” She noticed the tension in the air. “Oh dear, something bad happened, didn’t it?”  
Garnet stepped in. “Everyone, let’s just give her some space.” She patted Peridot on the shoulder. “But if you’re interested, my offer is still up to teach you calming meditation.”  
Peridot cocked an eyebrow. “What offer?”  
Steven leaned over to Garnet to whisper. “She doesn’t remember anything.”  
“Oh. Yikes.”

\---

Peridot sat in the comfortable chair and thought. Whatever she was forgetting, it was putting everyone on edge around her. All of the gems had gone into the temple for the night, and Steven was sleeping. Pearl had explained, somewhat impatiently, that Peridot “still” couldn’t do anything that would disturb him. Instead Peridot decided to try this mysterious “sleeping” thing. She closed her eyes and tried to distract herself from the constant ache in her gem.  
She fell asleep pretty quickly. It was almost like she'd done it before.

AND THEN SHE’S HEALED AND EVEREYONE;S JHALPPY HTE NEND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great ending, right?  
>  ~~If it hasn't become clear already, I enjoy putting my characters through as much pain as I can.~~  
>  New chapter should be done in time for next week.


	5. Another Fluorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst behaves like a hormone-addled teenager and does things she regrets immediately. Then angst happens.

Amethyst’s lips were on Lapis’.

\---

A few minutes before, Lapis had just been sleeping next to Amethyst in her room, but when she woke up, the shorter gem was looking at her strangely.  
“Amethyst, are you okay?” Lapis cocked her head to one side. “You aren’t still mad at me over our fight, are you?”  
“No, I just...” Amethyst trailed off. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. It’s not your fault you love Peridot, and it’s none of my business.”  
“Amethyst, I wish we had met under better circumstances. I’d never even spoken to you and then we hated each other.” Lapis grinned again. “I mean, if I didn’t already have Peridot, I bet we would have gotten along very well.”  
“You’re a flirt, Lazuli.” Amethyst held her by the shoulder. “But flattery will get you nowhere.”  
“No, I mean it. You’re funny, and you’re so passionate about what you do.” Lapis paused for a moment, thinking of Peridot. “And who you love.”  
Then, Amethyst’s lips were on Lapis’. Lapis certainly didn’t see it coming, and even Amethyst seemed surprised at herself. It was a very brief kiss: the kind where you notice halfway through that it was probably a mistake.  
Amethyst pulled back. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that...”  
“No, you really shouldn’t have.” Lapis turned away. “I’ve been through enough already trying to figure things out with Peridot, and now the person who got me mad at her in the first place is all over me.” She turned around, revealing her eyes welled up with tears. “Why did you do that?”  
“I’m sorry.” Amethyst was getting a bit teary herself. “Let’s just check on Peridot. If we work fast, she might fix the fountain today and this will all be over.”  
“Yeah.” Lapis wiped her eyes. “Let’s get out of this dump.”

\---

“Peridot, wake up.”  
The small gem’s eyes started to open, then drifted shut again.  
“Peridot, come on. You need to wake up.”  
Lapis looked at Amethyst. “Is it normal to have this much trouble waking up?”  
“Sometimes, but I usually wake up fine.” Amethyst touched Peridot gingerly. “I hope this isn’t also because of her scratch.”  
“And this is all because of Halfidot?” Lapis frowned. “No wonder you want to kill her.”  
“Kill who?” Peridot opened her eyes.  
“Nobody.” Amethyst shot Lapis a _not now_ look. “I was just telling Lapis a story.”  
“Right.” Lapis rolled her eyes. “That’s not why we’re here though.”  
“Why then?” Peridot struggled to stand up. “Is Steven ready to fix my gem?”  
“Not exactly.” Lapis caught Peridot as she nearly collapsed. “Just before you were poofed, you were working to fix Rose’s fountain.”  
“I remember _that_.” Peridot yanked her arm from Lapis’. “Steven explained it already.”  
Amethyst smiled that Peridot was still sassy despite her injury. “If you can finish fixing it, we’ll finish fixing you. We want you to get those memories back as soon as possible.”  
“Wow, thanks.” Peridot didn’t sound impressed. “How soon do you want me to start this project?”  
“As soon as you’re ready.” Amethyst smiled. “We don’t want to rush you”  
“As soon as I’m ready?” Peridot sat back down. “In that case, I’m willing to wait.”  
Lapis frowned. “How long?”  
“Until you tell me what I missed.” She closed her eyes to go back to sleep.  
“What do you mean?” Amethyst crouched down by the toilet, her face inches from Peridot’s. “You'll get your memories back as soon as the fountain is fixed. I promise.”  
“But you could give them back to me now!” Peridot stood up and walked over to Lapis. “Why don't you just tell me?”  
Amethyst gave Lapis a pleading look, as if to ask _can’t I just tell her?_ Peridot noticed her expression and her eyes darted between the two.  
“Hold on, I think I get what happened!”  
“You... Do?” Lapis smiled. “Then do you forgive me?”  
“There's nothing to forgive.” Peridot smiled knowingly. “I'm totally fine that you're dating Amethyst.”  
Amethyst coughed in surprise. “She’s what?”  
“You two must have started dating in the past month.” Peridot grinned wider. “I never saw that one coming, but I’m happy for you anyway.”  
Lapis did not get she was joking. Instead, she glared at Amethyst and left the room.  
Peridot frowned, confused. “What’s her problem? Can’t she get a joke?”  
“No, she just...” Amethyst paused to consider her phrasing. “Things have been difficult for all of us.”  
“Amethyst, why can’t you just tell me what happened?”  
“I’m sorry, I want to, but I can’t.” Amethyst hesitated again before saying, “I promised.”  
“You promised who?” Peridot stared at the door. “Lapis? Did she do something she doesn’t want me to know about?”  
“Just fix the fountain, please. Everything will be fine once you’re healed.”  
Peridot was not convinced. “I know I’m forgetting something important. You need to tell me what it is.”  
“Something important? Like what?” Amethyst tensed up a bit.  
“I don’t know. It just feels like I miss someone.” Peridot was surprised to feel a thin line of tears running down her cheek. “Like somebody left and is never coming back.”  
“Peridot, are you okay?”  
“Who’s Fluorite?”  
“What?”  
“I heard you say that word when I first reformed. It took me a while to piece it together, but it’s the name of a gem, isn’t it?”  
“Peridot...”  
“One who I only met recently.”  
“Peridot, I can’t...”  
“That’s why you can’t tell me anything, isn’t it? I’m not allowed to know who Fluorite is.”  
“Peridot, please stop asking.”  
“She seems pretty important to you, too.”  
“Peridot, this already isn’t easy!”  
“Then just tell me who she is!”  
Tears spilled out onto Amethyst’s face. “Okay.” She tenderly took Peridot’s hand. “I’ll show you everything.”  
“ _Show_ me?”  
“Yeah.” Amethyst pulled Peridot in closer. “I think it’s time you meet Fluorite.”  
Amethyst began to rock back and forth, just like she remembered doing the first time. Peridot looked at her with a puzzled expression but did not protest. As she felt her gem glow, Amethyst leaned in and gently kissed Peridot.  
“Amethyst, what was that?”  
And then the two were engulfed in light, and only one person was left standing.

\---

Peridot had never had a feeling like this before, or at least she couldn’t remember ever having it. In the top layer of her consciousness, she could only feel herself as Fluorite, the chain-wielding thigh queen. If she really focused, though, she could feel herself in the back of her mind, still clinging to Amethyst, her lips still inches from the other’s. She focused even harder, and she felt her individual self moving in the mindspace. She backed up from the embrace but kept her hand in Amethyst’s.  
“Amethyst, what did you just do?”  
Amethyst just smiled. “Peridot, we’ve done it. Fluorite is back!”  
“But I still don’t understand! What happened to me before I was poofed?”  
“Fluorite was there. All of her memories are yours, too.”  
Peridot concentrated, and her memories of being Fluorite came flooding back. She remembered looking down at herself and not being anyone she recognized. She remembered seeing Lapis and breaking her heart a second time. She remembered being the powerhouse of a battle and nearly winning in a landslide. Then, she remembered being torn apart, not just by sharp teeth, but by her own conflicted emotions.  
“Amethyst, I don’t think I ever told you...”  
Amethyst frowned. “Told me what?”  
“I don’t think I ever told you that I love you.” Peridot paused as a flash of pain coursed through her scratch. “And I don’t think I ever told you that I still love Lapis.”  
“Oh. I see.” Amethyst let go of her hand. “Does that mean you want to... Do you want Fluorite to leave?”  
“No.” Peridot laced her fingers back with Amethyst’s. “I think it’s about time that she gets to speak with Lapis.”

\---

This entire exchange was in Fluorite’s head, so it would only have appeared to take a few moments to any outside observer. There was, of course, no outside observer. She was standing alone in the bathroom.  
“Okay, I think it's about time I start meeting new people.” Fluorite stretched her legs. “I don’t think I’ve ever had an actual conversation with another person before.” She opened the door and walked out into Steven's home. She stepped out of the house to see Steven comforting Lapis on the beach.  
“There, there, Lapis.” Steven patted her on the back, careful not to hit her gem. “I’m sure Peridot won’t be mad at you once she remembers.”  
“Are you sure, Steven? Amethyst made it sound like she was furious.”  
“Hey Lapis!” Fluorite ran down the stairs to greet the gem that both of her components knew so well. “What do you think of the new bod?”  
Lapis did not seem happy to see her. “Amethyst, I thought I told you not to tell her anything!” Lapis looked up at the taller fusion. She was exactly the same as the first time she had seen her, except for the scratch across her gem and visor. “And then you go ahead and fuse with her again?”  
“You’ve gotta chill, Laz.” Fluorite crossed her arms. “Besides, Amethyst isn’t here right now. I’m Fluorite.”  
“Fluorite?” Lapis sighed. “Fine, I guess I can’t blame you for someone else’s actions. What do you want?”  
“I wanted to say that Peridot loves you a lot and Amethyst is a pretty big fan of you too. And even though this is our first time meeting...” Suddenly Fluorite picked up Lapis and pecked her on the cheek. “...I can’t help but feel the same.”  
Steven ignored what was happening in front of him, completely engrossed in the fact he was meeting a new fusion. “Hi! I'm Steven! What's your name? I saw you fighting before! Did you know your chain is really cool?”  
“Calm down kiddo.” The fusion gently put Lapis back down on her feet. “I'm Fluorite. I think we met before, but I was a bit distracted.”  
Lapis butted in. “This is a lovely reunion, but I think it’s about time you unfuse.”  
“Why?” Fluorite looked confused. “I just got here.”  
“Even though she has most of her memories back, Peridot still needs to fix the fountain.”  
“Fine.” Fluorite was crushed. “I’ll leave.”  
After unfusing, Peridot fell to the ground. She looked up at Amethyst. “Well, are you going to tell me or not?” She looked around. “Hold on, when did I get outside?”  
“Don’t you remember Peridot?” Amethyst took her and and helped her back to her feet. “We just fused. You got your memories back.”  
“What are you talking about? I think I would remember fusing with you.” She sat awhile in thought. “All I remember is you holding hands with me and then... kissing me... and then... and then I was out here.”  
“So you’re saying you still don’t know who Fluorite is?” Amethyst paused before saying, “I could show you again, if Lapis is okay with it.”  
Lapis sighed in defeat. “Okay, fine. Just until she’s healed. Then it’s up to her.”  
Steven watched with stars in his eyes as the two short gems did their intimate dance again and stood tall.  
“You guys just can’t get enough of me, can you?” Fluorite turned towards the house. “Now, let’s go finish fixing up this fountain of yours.”

\---

A few hours later, the fountain was complete. It wasn’t the most beautiful sight, mostly just a pile of stone held loosely together with duct tape, but it would work. Fluorite’s hands weren’t quite as nimble as Peridot’s, so it took longer than she had at first hoped, but finally the water came rushing out. It sealed the cracks between each chunk of inanimate rock and washed away the ugly yet functional duct tape. The basin filled up with “Rose’s lacrimal essence” and Fluorite prepared herself for a swim.  
Then, a familiar voice choked out behind them, “Please help. I can't... I can't stop it.” Halfidot had found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for that cliffhanger, but I'm really not sorry. Chapter 6 is coming next Monday (I hope).


	6. Chapter 5 1/2: I’m so sorry you have to read this abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a really stressful week, so chapter 6 will be delayed until next Monday. To keep you satisfied until then, you can have whatever this is.

The fusion and the half-corruption stared at each other until finally Halfidot spoke up.

“I remember you.” The left side smiled as well as she could. “You beat me up and I thought you were hot.”

Fluorite smiled and blushed a deep magenta. “Oh. Cool, I guess. Wanna make out?”

Halfidot ran up to Fluorite so that they could have sloppy makeouts, but she ran into her too fast, and sent them both over the side of the fountain. They landed in the healing water, and Fluorite unfused.

Three gems clawed their way out of the water, none of them scratched, none of them cracked, and none of them corrupted.

“Hey Halfidot, you’re pretty cute.” Amethyst smiled.

“My name isn’t Halfidot. It’s 6XQ.” 6XQ smiled.

“Okay then, miss Q. How about instead of killing you, I just go out with you.” Amethyst smiled.

“Lol okay.”

Lapis walked up to Peridot and smiled. “Hey cool, you’re single now and have your memories back. Wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Totally.” Peridot smiled.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% canon. Someday if I become an actual writer, I hope my boss digs this up and realizes they made a mistake in hiring me.


End file.
